Painful Love
by PurpleGlow-Sticks
Summary: Ten short Naomily drabbles. Reviews makes the world go 'round.


**A/N *Okay so this is like, my first ever fanfic and I just wanted to do this because it's only short paragraghs and stuff, so if you guys like this then please review it and I'll start to upload some of my stories (:***

**Drabble challenge:  
1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it****'s**** over. No lingering afterwards! **

**4. Do ten of these, then post them.**

Here we go again – Paramore

"Naomi!" Emily shouted with tears streaking her small pale face. "Don't you dare leave me in your bed again!" Naomi stopped at that, turning around to face the broken red head.

"I have to go.." She said in barely a whisper, but Emily heard every word. And in that moment, the small girl's heart broke in two. As more tears fell from Emily's brown eyes, the blonde girl turned back around and continued to walk down the small path. Away from Emily, away from that spot; away from love.

Just Dance – Lady GaGa

Music filled the room as Naomi stumbled through the room with a bottle of Vodka in her hand. She pushed and shoved her way through the crowded dance floor and started to move in time with the beat, taking a mouthful of the clear liquid every few minutes.

Emily sat; staring into space in the bathroom after all of her drinks came back up. With a groan she stood; almost falling over, and made her way back out into the drunken crowd. She walked over to the dance floor, spotting Effy and Freddie dancing together, she smiled. Effy soon saw Emily walking her way and pointed over at Naomi whom was still dancing drunkenly. A bright smiled past Emily's lips.

Taking yet another burning mouthful of Vodka, Naomi jumped with a gasp as she felt two small hands run down her waist. With a smile she instantly knew who it was. She continued to dance with the red head, turning around quickly and crushing her lips against hers.

Umbrella – Rhianna

Running through the pouring rain, umbrella up; Emily ran across the street to Naomi who was standing, soaking wet in the heavy down fall. As the red head reached the blonde girl, she let out a sigh as she stood next to her and placed the umbrella over both of them. She let out a giggle at the wet, shivering girl. Naomi noticed and pushed her playfully. "Shut up, Ems." Naomi said through her teeth.

Emily smiled and leaned up, kissing her girlfriend. "Never." She teased. Naomi smiled as their lips touched; she wrapped her arms around the smaller girl and kissed her back.

"Thanks," Naomi whispered against Emily's lips. "For coming." She added quickly.

"I'll always be here for you, Nai. Always." Emily replied, smiling. Naomi then pulled the small girl into another passionate kiss that left Emily breathless.

Broken – Seether/ Amy Lee

Emily stood in the doorway of her house, holding tightly onto Naomi's hand as she called her parents down into the kitchen. She walked slowly, breathing in and out, trying to clam herself as she heard footsteps coming from up stairs. Emily let out a soft whimper, but her nerves faded slightly as she felt Naomi's lips against her cheek. "It's going to be alright.." She whispered into the red head's ear. But Emily soon tensed up again.

But by then, Jenna and Rob Fitch were standing at the bottom of the stairs, eyes glued to the couple's hands that were still entwined. Naomi could have sworn she saw Jenna's eye twitch.

Still half frozen, Emily shook her head slightly; still holding onto Naomi's hand. Pain washed across her face as she saw her mother's expression. Naomi's heart broke at that; seeing all the fear and pain within Emily's beautiful face.. She wished she could take all of her pain away. She wanted to run from the house so that Emily would go back to normal and her family would love her but she couldn't do that. She loved Emily.

"Mum, Dad; me and Naomi- We want to tell you something." Naomi smiled softly at her girlfriend's words.

Trouble – NeverShoutNever!

There she is. Emily's heartbeat started to race as she saw the blonde girl walking towards her, Emily's hand flew to her chest to try and stop her heartbeat from growing faster but it didn't help. She tried to look away from Naomi's blue eyes but they just drew her in and she couldn't look away. Her eyes were always glued to the taller girl.. She couldn't help it.

Emily held her breath as Naomi walked past, inhaling her scent as she walked. She didn't want to exhale; didn't want to let the sweet smell of her leave but she had too. Frowning Emily exhaled, letting the sweet smell leave her body as she watched with a hurtful expression at Naomi as she turned the corner, leaving Emily's heart in a knot. That girl always left the small red head's stomach in a whirl..

Bad Influence – Pink

Emily danced around by herself on the crowded dance floor drinking her vodka. The night before Emily wanted Naomi to confess her love for her by going to the Love Ball with her; but she was shot down.. Then, the same night, she'd tried to tell her parents she was gay. But again; Katie shut her up and sent Emily running to her room. But Emily wanted to forget about it all, forget about everything and just dance and drink her life away

Naomi sat with a cold expression on her face, earlier that day she went to see Emily to explain that she did love her, but she ran into Emily's mum. Naomi had been told to stop being a bad influence on Emily by disappearing for her life. That hurt.. Naomi was heading for the nearest club or party and was planning on getting fucked up. Naomi found a near by party that looked to be in full swing, a grin appeared on the blonde face as she entered the house and started on the hard liquor. Several minutes later when Naomi finished downing her drink, she walked over to the dance floor and spotted a small red head dancing away. She headed towards her with a cheeky grin..

Emily gasped as she felt warm breath against her neck and hands run down her body; she shuddered at the touch and knew who it was.. Only one person can to that to Emily's body. Emily went to turn around but was stopped when she heard the blonde whisper something into her hear. "Apparently I'm a bad influence on you." Emily giggled at that.

Right here in these arms – HIM

Emily held onto the tall blonde as she slowly awoke from the sun shining into the room. Naomi's bright smile brought her fully back to reality as did her lips being pushed against hers.

Last night had been one of the best nights Emily had ever had. Naomi said she loved her. Just like that.. Emily remembered exactly how it happened. They'd just finished talking about collage and then all of a sudden Naomi spits it out.

"Ems, I love you." She had said, Emily had felt wet tears streak her face and Naomi had frowned. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Naomi had asked, wiping the tears away.

"Happy tears." Emily had whispered, then leaned in and kissed the blonde with more passion then she ever had. Whispering those three words back..

They'd just held each other that night. Just laid there, staring into each others eyes until they fell asleep. Best night ever, in Emily's mind.

Take me on the floor - **The Veronicas**

Emily sat with a disgusted look on her face as she watched some random guy shove his tongue down her twin's throat. She suddenly felt the urge to pee. Standing slowly as not to fall face first into the ground; Emily made her way up stairs and into a bathroom. Walking out of the small bathroom, the red head stopped as she heard small sobs coming from the bedroom to her left.

Walking in, she saw a blonde girl sitting on the floor crying and suddenly, she felt the tugging urge to wrap her arms around the girl and hug her.. But she didn't. Emily walked over to the girl and sat in front of her. "Hey," She said softly in her husky voice. "You okay?"

The blonde girl looked up slowly, eyes red and tears streaking her face and saw a beautiful, pale face staring back at her. She almost smiled, but then remembered what she was crying about. "Do I look fucking okay?" She spat, regretting it as soon as it left her lips. The red head only wanted to help her, but Naomi was in no mood for stupid questions.. But something in her gut felt weird; like she had to keep talking to the complete stranger.

Emily rolled her eyes, taking that as her cue to leave. "Fine." She said, going to stand up but was stopped but a hand on her wrist pulling her down. She didn't know how it happened but all of a sudden the blonde girls lips were on hers.

Dying In Your Arms – Trivium

Naomi sat in her bed, watching the small chest of Emily Fitch rise and fall, a frown on her face. What was she doing? She wasn't gay, was she? And for one, Naomi Campbell did not fall in love. Sighing, she automatically reached out for the small red head and weaved her slender fingers through the soft red head, but as if she had gotten an electric shock, she pulled her hand back and jumped out of the bed. "Fuck!" She whispered as she picked up her clothes and hurrying out of the room to have a shower.

Naomi stood in the shower, letting the hot water clear her head as she let a few tears fall down her cheeks. Once Naomi had gotten ready to leave, she stood in the doorway of her bedroom, Emily still fast asleep.. She walked slowly over to the sleeping angel and laid back down with her, wrapping her arms around Emily's waist, kissing her bare shoulder before quickly jumping back up from the bed and running out the door.

So What – Pink

Emily stood with tears in her brown eyes as Naomi broke her heart in two before running off into the night, leaving a shattered Emily cold and alone..

Waking up the next day was hard, she just wanted to lie in bed all day but to her surprise, she already had. Groaning, Emily got out of bed and had a long shower before she was attacked by Katie with her screams that she should forget about that bitch and come out drinking with the gang. Nodding, Emily agreed.

Several hours and many, many drinks later, Emily was so fucked up she was actually smiling. She was dancing with Effy in the crowded underground party; for once in her life Emily felt like Naomi leaving her wasn't such a bad thing, like she had thought times before. She swayed and grinded with her new dancing partner and had the time of her life. Naomi left her, so what. It was time to move on and that's exactly what Emily was doing.


End file.
